leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Morze w Ogniu/Akt 1
thumb|300px| konfrontuje się z . Doki rzezi, Robota, Stary przyjaciel Doki Dzielnicy Szczurów śmierdzą tak, jak sugeruje ich nazwa. Ukrywam się w ciemnej alejce i wdycham odór krwi i żółci wydobywający się z zarżniętych węży morskich. Jeszcze głębiej usuwam się w cień, zakrywając twarz rondem kapelusza, gdy uzbrojeni członkowie Zakrzywionych Haków przechodzą obok mnie. Ludzie mówią, że są dzicy. W sprawiedliwej walce mogą mnie pokonać, ale nie jestem fanem sprawiedliwości ani nie przybyłem tu, by walczyć. Nie tym razem. Co więc sprowadza mnie do jednej z najgorszych dzielnic Bilgewater? Pieniądze. Cóż by innego? Przyjęcie tego zlecenia wiąże się z ryzykiem, ale płacą tak dużo, że nie mogłem odmówić. Sprawdziłem to miejsce i ułożyłem karty w talii. Nie mam zamiaru tu zostawać. Chcę to załatwić jak najszybciej i najciszej, jak tylko mogę. Potem wystarczy odebrać zapłatę i zniknę stąd, nim wzejdzie słońce. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będę w połowie drogi do Valoranu, zanim ktoś zauważy, że zniknął. Osiłki skręciły za róg ogromnej szopy rzeźnika. Mam dwie minuty, zanim znów się pojawią. To mnóstwo czasu. Srebrny księżyc chowa się za chmurami, pogrążając nabrzeże w mroku. Na doku widać porozrzucane puste skrzynie. To dobra kryjówka. Na dachu głównego magazynu widzę sylwetki strażników dzierżących kusze. Głośno rozmawiają, jak żony rybaków. Mógłbym mieć dzwonki przy kapeluszu, a ci głupcy i tak by mnie nie usłyszeli. Sądzą, że nikt nie jest na tyle głupi, by tu przychodzić. Na słupie wiszą czyjeś zwłoki. Są przestrogą dla potencjalnych przestępców. Ciało powoli obraca się na wietrze wiejącym z portu. Ohydny widok. Zwłoki zawieszone są na wielkim haku, na który zwykle łapie się mobule. Robię krok nad zardzewiałymi łańcuchami leżącymi na mokrym kamieniu i przechodzę pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi żurawiami. Używa się ich do przenoszenia olbrzymich morskich stworów do rzeźni. Źródła tego obrzydliwego zapachu, który unosi się w całej dzielnicy, można szukać w warsztatach tkackich. Gdy będzie po wszystkim, przydadzą mi się nowe ubrania. Po drugiej stronie zatoki, za mętnymi wodami przy dokach, stoi kilka zakotwiczonych statków. Ich latarnie lekko kołyszą się na wietrze. Jeden z nich przyciąga moją uwagę – to ogromny wojskowy galeon z czarnymi żaglami. Wiem, do kogo należy. Wszyscy w Bilgewater wiedzą. Jestem dumny z tego, co mam zrobić. Za chwilę okradnę najbardziej wpływowego człowieka w całym mieście. Pluciu śmierci w twarz zawsze towarzyszy dreszczyk emocji. Tak jak się spodziewałem, drzwi głównego magazynu są zamknięte ciaśniej niż cnota arystokratki. Wszystkie wejścia obstawione są przez strażników. Drzwi zamknięto i okratowano. Dla każdego innego wejście tam byłoby niemożliwe. Chowam się w ciemnej alejce naprzeciw wejścia do magazynu. To ślepa uliczka i nie tak ciemna, jak bym chciał. Jeśli nie ruszę się stąd przed powrotem patrolu, na pewno mnie zauważą. A jak trafię w ich ręce, będę mógł liczyć jedynie na szybką śmierć. Prawdopodobnie jednak zaprowadzą mnie do niego... a to byłoby o wiele bardziej bolesne przeżycie. Sztuczka polega na tym, żeby nie dać się złapać. Nagle słyszę ich głosy. To był szybki obchód. Mam zaledwie kilka sekund. Wyciągam kartę z rękawa i obracam ją w palcach. To dla mnie tak naturalne jak oddychanie. To łatwa część. Nie mogę się zanadto spieszyć. Moje myśli odpływają, gdy na kartach pojawia się delikatna poświata. Czuję rosnące napięcie. Przepełnia mnie wspaniałe uczucie. Przymykam oczy i wyobrażam sobie, gdzie muszę się znaleźć. Nagle czuję znajome szarpnięcie i się przenoszę. Silne drgnięcie powietrza i jestem wewnątrz magazynu. Zniknąłem bez śladu. Dobry jestem. Jeden z osiłków może spojrzeć na uliczkę i zauważyć spadającą kartę, ale pewnie tak się nie stanie. Chwilę zajmuje mi określenie mojego położenia. Słabe światło latarni na zewnątrz przebija się przez pęknięcia w ścianach. Mój wzrok przyzwyczaja się do ciemności. W magazynie piętrzą się skarby z całych Dwunastu Mórz: błyszczące pancerze, egzotyczne dzieła sztuki i lśniące jedwabie. Wszystko to jest bardzo wartościowe, ale nie po to tu przyszedłem. Moją uwagę przyciągają drzwi w przedniej części magazynu. Wiem, że tam trzymane są najnowsze nabytki. Przesuwam opuszkami palców po różnych kartonach i skrzyniach, aż natrafiam na małe drewniane pudełko. Czuję płynącą z jego wnętrza moc. Po to tu przyszedłem. Otwieram wieko. Moim oczom ukazuje się prawdziwy skarb – niezwykły nóż leżący na poduszce z czarnego aksamitu. Sięgam po niego... Metaliczne kliknięcie. Zamieram. Wszędzie rozpoznam ten dźwięk. Dobrze wiem, kto stoi za mną w ciemnościach. ''- T.F. – mówi Graves. – Minęło wiele lat.'' Oczekiwanie, Ponowne spotkanie, Fajerwerki Stoję tu od wielu godzin. Niektórym tak długie, samotne czekanie mogłoby się znudzić, ale ja mam towarzysza – gniew. Nie odejdę stąd, dopóki nie wyrównam rachunków. Po północy wreszcie zjawia się on. Dostał się tu pewnie dzięki swojej starej sztuczce. Odbezpieczam strzelbę. Jestem gotowy. Po tylu latach szukania tego podłego zdrajcy w końcu go znalazłem. Złapany na gorącym uczynku na końcu podwójnej lufy Losu. ''- T.F. – mówię. – Minęło wiele lat.'' Przygotowałem lepsze przywitanie. Oczywiście uciekło mi z głowy, gdy tylko go zobaczyłem. A T.F.? Jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji. Zero strachu, żalu, nawet cienia zaskoczenia. Nic, nawet gdy patrzy prosto w lufę nabitej strzelby. A niech go. ''- Malcolm, od jak dawna tu stoisz? – pyta. Kpina w jego głosie doprowadza mnie do szału.'' Przymierzam się do strzału. Mogę pociągnąć za spust i patrzeć, jak umiera w męczarniach. Powinienem to zrobić. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Muszę to od niego usłyszeć. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – pytam, dobrze wiedząc, że zaraz coś wymyśli. ''- Czy ta broń jest konieczna? Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.'' Przyjaciółmi. Ten drań się ze mnie naśmiewa. Mam ochotę oderwać mu ten przemądrzały łeb, ale muszę zachować spokój. ''- Jak zawsze wytworny – mówi.'' Spoglądam na ślady po ugryzieniach mobuli na moich ubraniach. Musiałem przepłynąć, żeby umknąć przed strażą. Od kiedy T.F. się wzbogacił, stał się strasznym pedantem w kwestii ubioru. Chętnie mu te ciuszki pobrudzę. Ale najpierw muszę poznać odpowiedź. ''- Powiedz, dlaczego mnie wtedy zostawiłeś, bo inaczej trzeba będzie zbierać kawałki twojej ślicznej buźki z krokwi na dachu. Tak trzeba z nim postępować. Jeśli dasz mu trochę luzu, zacznie pociągać za sznurki tak, że nie będziesz wiedzieć, gdzie się zaczynasz, a gdzie kończysz.'' Jego spryt był bardzo przydatny, gdy razem pracowaliśmy. ''- Cholerne dziesięć lat w ciemnicy! Wiesz, jak to zmienia człowieka?'' Nie ma pojęcia. Ale choć raz nie wie też co powiedzieć. Wie, że popełnił błąd. ''- Robili mi takie rzeczy, od których każdy by oszalał. Nie załamałem się tylko dzięki złości. I dzięki myśleniu o tej właśnie chwili.'' W końcu pojawia się celna riposta. – Czyli to ja trzymałem cię przy życiu. Chyba powinieneś mi podziękować. Przesadził. Jestem tak wściekły, że ledwie widzę na oczy. Chce mnie sprowokować. A kiedy już oślepnę ze złości, on zniknie. Biorę głęboki oddech i nie łapię przynęty. To go zaskakuje. Tym razem poznam odpowiedź. ''- Ile ci zapłacili za wydanie mnie? – pytam.'' T.F. stoi przede mną, uśmiecha się i gra na zwłokę. ''- Malcolmie, z chęcią bym z tobą o tym porozmawiał, ale to nie najlepsza chwila ani miejsce.'' W ostatniej chwili zauważam kartę tańczącą pomiędzy jego palcami. Naciskam na spust. BUM. Jego karta znika. Niewiele brakowało, żeby zniknęła też jego dłoń. ''- Idiota! – mówi wściekły. W końcu wyprowadziłem go z równowagi. – Obudziłeś właśnie całą wyspę! Wiesz, do kogo należy to miejsce?'' Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Przeładowuję broń. Widzę, jak delikatnie porusza dłońmi i chwilę później wokół mnie wybuchają karty. Strzelam, nie wiedząc, czy na pewno chcę, by zginął. Zanim udaje mi się odnaleźć go pośród dymu i kawałków drewna, ktoś wyważa drzwi. Do środka wbiega dziesięciu wrzeszczących osiłków. ''- Na pewno tego chcesz? – pyta T.F., gotowy rzucić we mnie kolejnymi kartami.'' Kiwam głową i celuję w jego twarz. Pora to zakończyć. Dzikie karty, Alarm, Manipulacja Robi się nieprzyjemnie. Bardzo szybko. Cały magazyn jest pełen osiłków, ale Malcolm w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje. Jest skupiony wyłącznie na mnie. Wyczuwam, kiedy Graves naciśnie spust i się odwracam. Huk wystrzału jest ogłuszający. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stałem, wybucha skrzynia. Coś mi się zdaje, że mój były wspólnik chce mnie zabić. Robię salto nad stosem kłów mamuta i rzucam w jego kierunku trzema kartami. Muszę się schować i stąd uciec. Potrzebuję tylko kilku sekund. Przeklina głośno, ale karty tylko go spowalniają. Zawsze był twardy. I bardzo uparty. Nie umie odpuszczać. ''- Nie uciekniesz, T.F.! – woła. – Nie tym razem.'' Chyba jeszcze mi nie wybaczył. Ale myli się... jak zwykle. Ucieknę stąd, gdy tylko będę mógł. Gdy się tak wścieka, rozmowa z nim nie ma sensu. Pocisk odbija się rykoszetem od bezcennego, demaciańskiego pancerza, którego fragmenty wbijają się w ściany i podłogę. Skaczę na boki, schylam się i podnoszę, ciągle szukając kryjówki. Biegnie za mną, rzucając oskarżenia i groźby. W dłoni trzyma strzelbę. Szybko się porusza, jak na takiego wielkoluda. Prawie o tym zapomniałem. Nie tylko nim się jednak martwię. Ten głupiec rozjuszył byka tymi strzałami i wrzaskami. Osiłki Zakrzywionych Haków nas otoczyły, ale niestety byli na tyle sprytni, żeby zostawić kogoś przy drzwiach. Muszę uciekać, ale nie bez tego, po co tu przyszedłem. Graves ścigał mnie po całym magazynie, aż w końcu dotarłem przed nim do miejsca, z którego zacząłem. Pomiędzy mną a skarbem stoją osiłki. Nadchodzą kolejni, ale nie mam czasu do stracenia. Karta w mojej dłoni lśni na czerwono. Rzucam ją w sam środek drzwi do magazynu. Wybuch wyrywa drzwi z zawiasów i odgania Haków. Wchodzę. Jeden z nich dochodzi do siebie szybciej, niż podejrzewałem, i rzuca się na mnie z toporem. Uchylam się przed ciosem i kopię go w kolano, rzucając w jego kolegów kolejnymi kartami. Droga wolna. Łapię za sztylet, który mam ukraść, i zaczepiam go u pasa. Po tym co przeżyłem, należy mi się jakaś premia. Widzę wielkie otwarte drzwi, ale wokół nich zbiera się coraz więcej Haków. Nie wydostanę się stąd, więc biegnę w stronę jedynego pustego rogu. Karta tańczy w mojej dłoni, gdy przygotowuję się do zniknięcia, ale gdy tylko zaczynam odpływać myślami, przede mną pojawia się Graves. Los drży w jego dłoni, a Zakrzywiony Hak rozpada się na kawałki. Wzrok Gravesa zwrócony jest ku karcie, która świeci w mojej dłoni. Wie, co to oznacza, i celuje we mnie dymiącymi lufami strzelby. Muszę się ruszyć i przerwać proces. ''- Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać – woła za mną.'' Choć raz nie jest głupi. Nie daje mi czasu, którego potrzebuję. Chce mnie rozproszyć, a myśl o wpadnięciu w łapska Haków zaczyna mnie przytłaczać. Ich szef nigdy nie okazuje litości. W mojej głowie trwa gonitwa myśli, a ja nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zostałem wrobiony. Znikąd pojawiła się oferta łatwej roboty, pieniędzy, których akurat potrzebowałem, i... niespodzianka – mój były wspólnik czeka na mnie na miejscu. Ktoś o wiele mądrzejszy od Gravesa chce mnie oszukać. Nie dam się. Kopnąłbym się w tyłek za taką nieuwagę, ale na doku czeka masa ludzi, którzy chętnie mnie wyręczą. Jedyne, co się teraz liczy, to szybka ucieczka. Zaczynam biec szybciej na odgłos podwójnego wystrzału ze strzelby Malcolma. Uderzam plecami o zakurzoną drewnianą skrzynię. Kilkanaście centymetrów za mną dostrzegam bełt kuszy wbity w spróchniałe drewno. ''- Nie masz jak uciec, przyjacielu – krzyczy Graves.'' Rozglądam się i widzę ogień, który zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się po dachu. Może mieć rację. ''- Ktoś nas wrobił, Graves – wołam.'' ''- Ty się akurat na tym znasz – odpowiada.'' Próbuję przemówić mu do rozsądku. ''- Razem damy radę się stąd wydostać.'' Chyba oszalałem. ''- Prędzej obaj zginiemy, niż znów ci zaufam – mówi wściekły.'' Właściwie czego się mogłem spodziewać? Moje próby rozmowy jeszcze bardziej go złoszczą, a właśnie tego mi teraz potrzeba. Rozproszenie uwagi daje mi wystarczająco dużo czasu na przeniesienie się poza magazyn. Ze środka dobiega mnie ryk Gravesa. Zauważył, że zniknąłem, a na moim miejscu została tylko karta. Rzucam kilka kart w stronę drzwi. Koniec z grzecznościami. Przez chwilę mam wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiam Gravesa w płonącym budynku, ale wiem, że to go nie zabije. Upór mu na to nie pozwoli. Poza tym pożar w dokach to poważna sprawa w mieście portowym. Zyskam trochę czasu. Gdy szukam najszybszego zejścia z doków rzezi, odgłos wybuchu sprawia, że obracam się przez ramię. Z dziury w ścianie magazynu wychodzi Graves. W jego oczach widać żądzę krwi. Uchyliłem kapelusza i pobiegłem. Graves ruszył za mną, strzelając na prawo i lewo. Podziwiam jego determinację. Mam nadzieję, że to mnie dziś nie zabije. Rzeźbienie w kości, Lekcja siły, Wiadomość Oczy młodego łobuza były szeroko otwarte ze strachu, gdy strażnicy prowadzili go w stronę kwater kapitana. Najbardziej przerażały go krzyki dochodzące zza drzwi na końcu holu. Krzyki odbijające się echem przez wąskie korytarze ogromnego czarnego okrętu wojennego docierały do wszystkich członków załogi statku Dead Pool. Pierwszy oficer, z twarzą pokrytą siatką blizn, położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopca. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami. Chłopiec wzdrygnął się, słysząc kolejny krzyk osoby ze środka. ''- Spokojnie – powiedział pierwszy oficer. – Kapitan chce usłyszeć, co masz do powiedzenia.'' Mówiąc to, zastukał w drzwi. Chwilę później otworzył im ogromny osiłek z tatuażami na twarzy i szerokim zakrzywionym nożem przywiązanym do pleców. Chłopiec nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiali. Wpatrywał się w postać siedzącą tyłem do niego. Kapitan był wielkim mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Jego szyja i barki były mocno umięśnione. Miał podwinięte rękawy, a po przedramionach ściekała mu krew. Na pobliskim kołku wisiały jego płaszcz i trikorn. ''- Gangplank – szepnął chłopiec.'' ''- Kapitanie, pomyślałem, że chciałby pan to usłyszeć – powiedział oficer.'' Gangplank nie odezwał się ani słowem i się nie obrócił. Wciąż był skupiony na pracy. Marynarz popchnął chłopca naprzód. Potknął się, złapał równowagę i przesunął się bliżej. Chłopiec podszedł do kapitana Dead Pool tak, jakby podchodził do brzegu klifu. Zaczął szybciej oddychać, kiedy dostrzegł, czym zajmuje się kapitan. Na stole Gangplanka stały misy z zakrwawioną wodą, a obok nich rząd noży, haków i połyskujących narzędzi chirurgicznych. Na ławce leżał jakiś mężczyzna, przywiązany skórzanymi pasami. Mógł poruszać jedynie głową. Rozglądał się w dzikiej desperacji, wyciągając na boki szyję. Na jego twarzy widniały kropelki potu. Chłopiec skierował wzrok na poharataną lewą nogę mężczyzny. Stwierdził, że nie pamięta już, po co tu przyszedł. Gangplank się odwrócił, żeby spojrzeć na gościa. Jego wzrok był zimny i martwy jak u rekina. W jednej dłoni trzymał wąski sztylet, którego rękojeść układała się pomiędzy jego palcami niczym pędzel. ''- Rzeźbienie w kości to wymierająca sztuka – powiedział Gangplank i wrócił do pracy. – Niewielu ma tyle cierpliwości, by się tym zajmować. To czasochłonne zajęcie. Widzisz? Każde nacięcie ma swój cel.'' Mężczyzna na ławce żył, pomimo ogromnej rany na nodze. Przez resztki skóry i mięsa widać było kość udową. Spojrzał na zawiłe wzory macek i fal wycięte przez kapitana na tej właśnie kości. To było coś pięknego. I właśnie dlatego tak bardzo przerażało. Żywe płótno Gangplanka zaszlochało. ''- Proszę... – jęknął.'' Gangplank zignorował jego błagania i odłożył nóż. Wylał szklankę taniej whiskey na swoje dzieło, oczyszczając je z krwi. Mężczyzna wrzasnął tak, jakby chciał sobie wydrzeć gardło, a następnie stracił przytomność. Gangplank chrząknął z obrzydzeniem. ''- Pamiętaj, chłopcze – powiedział. – Czasem nawet najbardziej lojalni zapominają, gdzie ich miejsce. Czasami trzeba im przypomnieć. Władza zależy od tego, jak widzą cię inni. Gdy nawet na chwilę okażesz słabość, będziesz skończony.'' Chłopiec kiwnął głową. Jego twarz była blada jak ściana. ''- Obudź go – powiedział Gangplank, wskazując na nieprzytomnego członka załogi. – Cała załoga musi usłyszeć jego pieśń.'' Chirurg wyszedł naprzód, a Gangplank odwrócił się do chłopca. ''- Więc... – zaczął – co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?'' ''- Mę... mężczyzna – powiedział chłopiec słabym głosem. – Mężczyzna na dokach Dzielnicy Szczurów.'' ''- Mów dalej – powiedział Gangplank.'' ''- Próbował ukryć się przed Hakami. Ale ja go widziałem.'' ''- Mhm... – wymamrotał znudzony Gangplank. Odwrócił się, by kontynuować pracę.'' ''- Mów dalej, chłopcze – nakazał pierwszy oficer.'' ''- Trzymał w ręku talię kart. One świeciły...'' Gangplank wstał z fotela, niczym kolos wyłaniający się z głębin. ''- Gdzie go widziałeś? – zapytał.'' Gangplank złapał za kaburę zawieszoną na skórzanym pasie. ''- Przy magazynie, tym dużym, koło szop.'' Twarz Gangplanka przybrała wściekły odcień purpury. Założył płaszcz i zdjął kapelusz z kołka. W świetle lampy jego oczy wyglądały na czerwone. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zrobili krok w tył. ''- Dajcie chłopcu srebrnego węża i ciepły posiłek – rozkazał kapitan. Ruszył w stronę drzwi.'' ''- I ściągnijcie wszystkich na doki. Musimy się tym zająć.'' Kategoria:Historia